


Splinter

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [30]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: An OC wrestles with what it means to be a hero.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Splinter

The Ascian's words were like a splinter burrowing under his skin, a mild discomfort that he could remove if he so desired. Most of the time he could ignore the words laced with promises of power and glory. He had no use of Hydaelyn so why attach himself to another? But every now and then worry and fear coalesced into a dark ball of selfishness that nudged him to at least consider the words of his dream.

Could he, a dishonest man, truly become a hero for the people? People were selfish, dishonest, and greedy. The rich and poor battled for resources. Were they truly worth saving?

The others seemed to think so, continued to fight for what they felt was right. At every turn they were greeted by the darkest parts of humanity and still they pressed forward. Corrupt leaders and disillusioned citizens, greedy mercenaries and beggar children. They would all benefit from the group's actions as heroes.

Did he want to save Eorzea? What was there worth saving? He wrestled with this thought, doing what Leowald Cotter would do as he considered. Find ways to gain the trust of others through small acts of kindness. Leowald was a decent man who wanted to make an honest living. Maybe he could have been Leowald in another life, one where every step of his childhood wasn't spent fighting to survive. But he was Theodric Croft at the very heart of it all. He looked out for himself, made sure his needs were met above all else. And if sometimes he found himself doing kind things for the others without a second thought, well that was just him committing to his role as Leo, wasn't it?


End file.
